


Homecoming

by lesbeansss



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbeansss/pseuds/lesbeansss
Summary: Returning from a business trip to London, Anne reunites with her wife in the secluded moss house.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> "Incurred a cross" was Anne's euphemism for masturbation.

Anne Lister looked restlessly out the window of her carriage, drumming her fingers impatiently on the large wooden thermometer taking up the seat next to her. She was on her way home from London, back to Shibden, and the journey seemed to be taking ages. This had been her first trip away from her new wife and Anne had been keen to get it over with and return home. She knew, rationally, that Ann was fine without her, that she was being taken care of by Marian and the servants, but she had felt wretched having to leave for a whole week. The two women had not yet been married for a full month when Anne’s coal business had called her away to London. It had been a long week of tiresome meetings with men trying to swindle her. Anne was used to putting men in their places, but her heart just hadn’t been in it this week. Instead, she had longed to be back at Shibden, with her wife.

Just thinking the word “wife” brought a fleeting smile to Anne’s face. How that woman ever occupied her thoughts! There she had been, trying to do business with some London gentleman, when Ann’s smiling face would rise in her mind, distracting her completely. And then at night, sleeping alone in a narrow bed, Anne’s thoughts would turn to other parts of her wife. She had “incurred a cross” thinking of Ann every night of her trip, all dutifully recorded in her journal.

Anne felt herself grow hot, thinking of the coming evening, when she would no longer be sleeping alone. She knew she shouldn’t expect Ann’s sexual appetite to match her own – who besides Marianna had ever wanted to make love as frequently as Anne did? – but she rather hoped that a week’s absence would make Ann hungry for her. Anne loved it when her wife was craving sex. She always tried to hide it, but she was never very successful. Anne could always see the look in her eye and would tease her, playing with her wife before giving in and taking her.

Anne shook herself mentally as Shibden came into view. There would be time enough for that later. She needed to pull herself together to greet her family.

Anne disembarked from her carriage and strode quickly into the house. She found Aunt Anne and Marian in the drawing room.

“Where is Miss Walker?” Anne asked quickly.

“Yes, it’s very nice to see you, too,” remarked Marian dryly.

“Right, hello, I have missed you both,” Anne said impatiently. “Have you seen Ann?”

Aunt Anne chuckled. “I believe she’s in the moss house, dear,” she told Anne.

Anne started. Ann new she was returning today, was she not anxious enough to see her wife to wait for her with the others? Anne frowned and took off from the drawing room.

“Father is upstairs, if you care!” Marian shouted after her. Anne waved her hand in reply as she raced out of the house.

Anne was dirty from travel and in want of a bath. She certainly wasn’t looking her best, but she just couldn’t wait to see her wife. Striding past the servants unloading her things from the carriage, she headed towards the moss house.

Anne’s anticipation built as she walked through the woods. As the hut came into view, she felt her heart pounding. Ann wasn’t mad, was she, for being abandoned for a week? She must understand, Anne wouldn’t have left if it hadn’t been necessary for the business.

Anne took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the moss house. Inside, the late afternoon sun threw dappled light through the windows. Ann Walker was sitting with her back to the door, sketching on an easel. She wore a pale blue dress with a wide neckline, revealing her freckle-spotted shoulders. At the sound of the door opening, she spun around.

“Anne!” she cried, dashing to her wife and throwing her arms around her.

Anne laughed, embracing her wife and sweeping her into a deep kiss. Breaking away, she said “It looks like you missed me.”

“Of course I missed you!” Ann replied, keeping her arms wrapped around her wife’s shoulders.

Anne raised her eyebrows. “Well I did wonder, when you weren’t waiting for me at Shibden with the rest of the family.”

A cheeky smile crept across Ann’s face. “I thought it would be better to greet you here,” she said. “So that we could have a more… intimate reunion.”

Anne was temporarily speechless. “Ann!” she exclaimed. “Good lord.”

“Unless you are too tired from your travels, of course,” Ann offered with a knowing smile.

“Don’t you worry about me,” Anne growled. She had never felt less tired in her life. She was leaning forward for another kiss when she noticed the drawing that Ann had been working at when she entered. Anne suddenly pulled away and strode to the ease to get a closer look.

“What are you – oh.” Ann realized what her wife was looking at and looked sheepish.

The drawing was of Anne, a common theme in Ann’s art. But this was no typical portrait. Ann had drawn her wife reclining, clad in naught but her drawers. The care with which Ann had drawn Anne’s bare chest took her breath away. “My, my, Miss Walker,” murmured Anne. “Is this what you’ve been up to while I’ve been away?”

Ann blushed. “I told you, I missed you," she said. "I couldn’t stop thinking of you all week, so I decided to get some my thoughts out on paper.”

Anne noticed one of her wife’s sketch books sitting next to the easel. She picked it up and flipped through some of the pages. They all showed Anne in various states of undress. A few were quite suggestive, showing Anne in poses she was quite sure she would not be caught dead in.

Ann cautiously approached her wife. “Are you angry?” she asked. “I’ve been very careful only to draw and keep them here, where no one could see.”

Anne grinned at her. “Of course I’m not angry,” she replied, turning and wrapping her arms around Ann. “I just didn’t realize what a scoundrel my wife is.”

Ann giggled and returned the embrace. “It was a long week,” she whispered.

In response, Anne reached under Ann’s bottom and lifted her up. She pinned her wife against the wall and felt the smaller woman’s legs wrap around her waist in response. The two kissed passionately, getting reacquainted with one another after the week apart. Anne bit Ann’s lower lip and was pleased to elicit a small moan from the other woman.

Continuing to hold Ann aloft with one arm, she reached under her skirts with her other. Discovering Ann was not wearing any drawers underneath her petticoat, Anne groaned. She felt her way up the inside of Ann’s smooth thighs, feeling her wife’s kisses grow more ferocious as she neared the space between her legs. She brushed her fingers lightly over the soft curls, searching for Ann’s opening. It was an awkward position, and she could already feel the strain of holding the younger woman aloft with one arm, but any discomfort was immediately dashed from Anne’s mind as she felt her way between Ann’s folds with her long fingers. Her wife was sopping wet, wetter perhaps than Anne had ever felt her.

“Good lord, Ann,” Anne groaned. “You have missed me.”

In response, Ann moved her mouth down to kiss her wife’s neck. Anne tried to tease her, dipping just the tip of her middle finger into Ann then pulling it out again. This elicited a loud and impatient moan. Suddenly, Anne was too eager to play games. She just wanted to be inside Ann, right now.

Anne thrust her finger all the way into Ann, causing the younger woman to shudder and gasp. Ann rocked back and forth with her hips, trying to build up a rhythm. Anne added another finger, knowing how her wife liked it. Ann was so slick with moisture there was almost no friction. Anne panted as she felt the younger woman’s tight walls gripping her fingers. This was what she had thought about at night, alone and missing her beloved. She had missed the little moans and gasps that each thrust of her hand drew out of Ann, had missed the way her delicate hands desperately grabbed onto her shoulders.

Anne’s arm was beginning to go numb. Reluctantly, she pulled out of Ann and set her back on her feet, where she stood unsteadily.

“I need to see you,” breathed Anne, loosening the ties of her wife’s dress.

“Me too,” responded Ann, fumbling with the older woman’s cravat with shaking fingers. Not for the first time, Anne cursed the heavy layers of clothing that stood between the two women’s bodies. And yet the process of stripping Ann bare, removing one layer after another like unwrapping a present, always increased her arousal. It was the anticipation of seeing her wife’s naked body, all rounded curves and soft skin.

At last Anne managed to tear off Ann’s corset and remove her chemise. Her breath caught at the sight of the other woman’s round breasts and rosy nipples. Anne took them in her hands, bringing her mouth down to enclose one hardening nipple.

“That’s no fair,” Ann gasped. “How are you so much faster at undressing me?” She had barely managed to remove Anne’s cravat and jacket and had only started to unbutton her shirt.

Anne grinned. “Practice, my dear,” she replied. She lead Ann to the couch and gently pushed her down until she was sitting. Not to be deterred, Ann continued to fumble with the shirt’s buttons until she could pull it over her wife’s head.

Bare from the waist up, Anne knelt by the side of the couch, placing herself squarely between Ann’s thighs. She paused for a moment and took in the sight of her wife spread bare before her, glistening with moisture. But Ann was impatient. She grasped the back of Anne’s head and firmly pushed it between her legs. Anne let out a small sound of surprise at her wife’s boldness but immediately complied.

She began gently, running her tongue slowly along the inside of Ann’s lips, avoiding her most sensitive areas. She could taste Ann’s arousal, felt it coat her mouth and chin. She could hear her wife gasping, begging for more, so she pressed her tongue firmly against her clitoris and was rewarded with a fresh moan. There was no finer sound, Anne thought, than that of her wife in the throws of pleasure.

Anne continued to suck and lick her wife’s clitoris and felt it harden beneath its hood. She could tell Ann would not last long today, not after so long a time without this. She slipped a single finger back inside the younger woman and gently curled it to stroke her inner wall. As expected, this caused Ann to arch her back with pleasure. Ann’s hands grasped wildly at Anne’s head, her fingers twisting into the meticulous hairstyle.

Anne increased the tempo of her tongue, moving in tight circles. Ann was now gasping for breath. Anne heard her wife’s climax build, saw her body go stiff as the ecstasy took over. Ann clenched around her finger, still buried inside her. By now Anne had brought the other woman to climax more times than she could count, yet every time brought her the same feelings of reverence and joy, like no other sexual partner before.

As the last waves of pleasure subsided, Ann collapsed back onto the couch, sighing contentedly. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, Anne sat down next to her, holding the smaller woman in her arms.

“I love you,” whispered Ann.

Anne smiled softly. “I love you too,” she responded with a kiss.

The two women sat in their embrace for an immeasurable time. Eventually Ann sat up and gently untangled herself from her wife’s arms.

“What are you doing?” murmured Anne. The full day of travel was finally catching up with her and she felt uncharacteristically lethargic, content to recline on the couch for a bit longer.

“Stay there,” replied Ann. “I want to draw you.”

Anne raised her eyebrows. “Like this?” she inquired, gesturing to her bare chest.

“No,” Ann said. “Like this.” She laid Anne on her back and began to gently tug off her drawers. Anne laughed but complied, helping remove her last article of clothing.

Now fully nude, Anne moved to her side. Ann was evidently serious and she began collecting her drawing things and setting up her easel where she could see her wife clearly.

Ann settled down and began sketching with a serious look of concentration on her face. Baring herself to her wife’s studious gaze felt to Anne surprisingly intimate in a way that was quite different from the passions of moments before. Ann was looking at her in a way Anne had rarely been looked at. Her careful eye took in every detail of the naked body before her, from the dimples of Anne’s collar bone to the small moles scattered across her stomach.

Anne rarely allowed herself to feel this vulnerable, but to her surprise she did not find it uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, something about the way her wife’s penetrating gaze raked over her body felt erotic. Anne was conspicuously aware that while Ann might have just released the sexual tension built over a week, Anne’s arousal had only been multiplied from bringing her wife to orgasm. Just thinking of it, Anne felt a fresh wave of heat between her legs.

Anne casually shifted her weight, allowing her legs to fall open in full view of Ann. The younger woman paused momentarily in her sketching, then continued, a pink blush spreading across her face. Encouraged, Anne slid her hand ever so slowly towards the space where her legs met. At that, Ann put down her pencil to watch, her eyes shining with lust as Anne’s fingers lazily moved across her folds.

“Please don’t let me interrupt your drawing,” Anne said, smirking. Her fingers pushed into her center and she was not surprised to find that she was just as slick with moisture as Ann had been. A small sound escaped her lips as she moved her fingers up to the hard nub that was aching for stimulation.

Ann didn’t reply but slowly picked her pencil up and continued to sketch, her mouth slightly open and breathing heavily.

Anne had pleasured herself in front of her partner before, but this was different. Here she was stretched out, on display almost, and Ann was staring at her, studying every detail of Anne’s masturbation. Ann was not just witnessing this, she was recording it. That thought caused Anne to press harder on herself. This time she didn’t attempt to stifle a groan.

“Oh lord, Anne.” Ann was sketching quickly now, trying to capture the sight before her. Anne’s brow was furrowed, her hand moving quickly and steadily. She found she no longer cared about what she might look like; this was not just for show. Bringing Ann to orgasm after a week apart had awakened something in her.

Anne could feel her climax building. She tried to hold it off – give Ann more time to draw – but she was unable to hold herself back. With a gasp she felt her climax wash through her, pulses of heat and pleasure radiating out from her center. As the waves subsided, Anne collapsed back on to the couch, a faint smile playing across her lips.

After a moment she stood and walked to Ann, who was finishing up her drawing, cleaning up the edges. Anne stood next to her wife and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“That is positively filthy,” Anne remarked, looking at the illustration. It showed Anne in the throes of passion, her hand between her legs and an expression of ecstasy on her face. It was a quick and messy sketch, but it certainly represented the moment.

“I think I captured you,” Ann said, her eyes laughing.

Anne looked down at her beautiful, talented, and sexual wife. She smiled. “Indeed," she said. "Now you will have something to remind you of me the next time I’m away.”


End file.
